CLASES PARTICULARES PARA EMMETT
by almassofi
Summary: Cuando Emmett sale, suele escuchar conversaciones ajenas y cuando no entiende una palabra en particular sale corriendo a casa para que alguien lo saque de sus duda, los unicos que suelen hacerlo son Rose y Jasper a quien desquiciara Primero
1. Chapter 1

**1.** _Un Delicuente en la Familia_

**Rosalie POV**

Después de contemplar mi perfección durante diez horas era necesario cambiarme de atuendo abrí el closet pero algo desvío mi atención del ajustado vestido que pretendía ponerme, escuche como las puertas se cerraban de golpe y como Edward encendía el volvo y aceleraba en la carreta, "_NO OTRA VEZ DIOS MIO_" escuche sus pisadas a escasos 100 metros de la casa tenia que ocultarme no soportaría otro ataque de preguntas, pensé esconderme bajo la cama pero la ultima vez no había funcionado, que haría, no podía marcharme ahora estaba a escasos dos metros tendría que soportarlo escuche su grito ensordecedor.

"Rose…cariño tengo una duda"-grito desde el garaje-

"Estoy en la recamara"-respondí derrotada-

**Emmett POV**

Enseguida subí a la habitación ahí estaba mi sexi chica, sentada en la cama con un diccionario y unas cuantas enciclopedia, me senté en el suelo esperando que me prestara atención, escuche como suspiraba.

"Que palabra es el día de hoy Emmett-pregunto-

"Bueno Rose tu sabes que no me gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas-vi como me fulmino con la mirada-esta bien escuche a dos chicas hablar y me llamo la atención una palabra podrías decirme que es un "**PEDOFILO**"-

"Veamos-levantándose de la cama-bueno un pedófilo es alguien a quien le gustan los niños-respondió cortante-

"OH! creo que entendí, pero dime Rose tu eres pedofila por que te gustan los niños no es así"-la mire sorprendido-

"Emmett!!-rechino los dientes- no de esa forma como explicarlo para que lo entiendas"-acomodándose el pelo-

"No lo se Rose, el que no entiende aquí soy yo no tu, así que no trates de robarme mi lugar-escuche como ella murmura "_imbesil_"-

"Mira un pedófilo es como Edward y Bella"-mostrando una sonrisa-

"No entiendo que tiene que ver Edward el intachable en esto"-la mire confundido-

"Bueno Emmett el esta encantado con bella no es así-solo asentí-pues ella es una niña junto a el-asentí de nuevo-Pues un pedófilo es la persona que le gusta tener sexo con niños-sonrío triunfante"-

"No lo creo Rose Edward no tiene sexo con Bella aunque ella muere de ganas, el cuida y protege su virginidad"-comencé a reír-

"Pero fantasea con ella te apuesto en estos momentos que muere por tener sexo con ella, y solo le queda imaginar, eso también es ser pedófilo-levante un dedo-no tratantes de confundirme mas el es un pedófilo y punto"-sonrío-"podrían arrestarlo solo por pensarlo-comenzó a susurrar "_me encantaría ver su rostro cuando lo detuvieran_"-

"Muchas gracias Rose has hecho mi vida mas fácil el día de hoy-levantándome-espero poder usar el termino pedófilo de la mejor manera-sonriendo maliciosamente-

Salí de la habitación y escuche el volvo acercándose a la casa trate de pensar en gatitos preparando al emboscada perfecta cuando Edward entro de la mano de Bella pensé en gatitos vi que me miro confundido.

"Edward eres un **pedófilo**!!-lo señale-no lo creí de ti hermano, el mas intachable de la casa esta cometiendo un delito"-

"Que demonios dices Emmett yo no soy un **pedófilo**-grito-

"Claro que si por que tienes sexo con Bella y ella a tu lado es una niña"-

"No tenemos sexo Emmett no lo entiendes-me respondió Bella con las mejillas encendidas-

"Exacto, pero fantasea con tenerlo, eso es un delito Edward y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, con eso que solo lees libros y no tienes nada de acción, pero no te preocupes hermano la semana próxima iré a una SexShop y te comprare una muñeca inflable para que satisfagas tus bajos instintos y no seas el delincuente de la familia"-

"Roseeeeee-grito Edward-me las pagaras!!"-

**Rosalie POV**

Escuche los gritos en le piso de abajo reía de las estupideces de Emmett, algo bueno tenia que sacar de sus constantes preguntas, tome un espejo de mi mesa de noche y comencé a contemplarme de nuevo, esperando no volver a repetirle de nuevo a Emmett que es un pedófilo.


	2. Todo de acuerdo al plan

**N/A: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHANIE MEYER YOSOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS A MI ANTOJO**

ADVERTENCIA: SI NO TE GUSTA MI VISION DISTORCIONADA DE EMMETT LIMITATE A NO PASAR DE NUEVO YO NO PASO A TU CUENTA A INSULTARTE ASI QUE TU NO PASES A MI FIC HACERLO 

**2.** _Todo de acuerdo al plan_

**Jasper POV**

Estaba en medio del bosque enviando una oleada de lujuria a la casa de Bella, seguramente estaría ansiosa de que Edward llegara sonreía ante eso, aunque sabia que el me golpearía llegando a casa, estaba mirando unos cuantos animalitos cuando escuche la voz del animal mayor, subí a un árbol, y trate de enviarle la misma oleada que la de casa de Bella, así Rose tendría que soportarlo, escuche sus pisadas bajo el árbol.

-¡Hey! Jasper no necesito esa oleada de sentimiento de tu parte siempre tengo la lujuria encima-

-Que diablos quieres Emmett-rechine los dientes-

-Tengo una duda-sonrío-

**Emmett POV**

Vi como bajaba del árbol y se recargaba en el tronco, ahora me sentí infeliz y sabia que era su causa pero era hora de hacerlo infeliz a el.

-Y que palabra es hoy Emmett-sonrío-dime donde la escuchaste

-Pues mira Jasper entre a una conferencia-juntando mis dedos índices-

-jajaja enserio entraste a una conferencia y dime era de sexo, o de futbol-riendo mas alto- no espera era de tarados anónimos-

-No me agradan tus insultos Emo reprimido-me reí de su cara-

-No soy emo no tengo la culpa de ser mas emocional que tu idiota, pero que palabra es hoy-

-Pues es **AHINCO**-me observo-

-Valla Emmett a lo largo de mi vida como militar siempre fui el mejor lo sabes-asentí con flojera ya comenzaría hablar como idiota con ojos de nostalgia sobre el ejercito-

-Si ya se que fuiste muy sobresaliente pero en realidad no me interesa tu vida militar así que limítate a sacarme de mi duda-

-Esta bien **Ahico** significa hacer las cosas con empeño, Eficacia-lo mire sin entender-veo que no entiendes te daré un ejemplo infalible-

-Vamos hermano dilo-sonreí-

-Es como cuando Alice sale de compras no deja nada a medias, todo lo hace bien y eficientemente-suspiro-

-Te equivocas ella no deja nada a medias a menos de que sature las Tarjetas o Carlisle les ponga limite, y además ella es adicta a las compras creo que no es buen ejemplo-sonreí al ver su cara de enfado-

-No insultes a mi Alice-sentí su rabia y también me sentí enfadado-

-Pues explícate mejor-rechine los dientes-

-_Odiare decir esto juro que lo adiare_-susurro entre dientes y yo lo miraba expectante-

-Vamos Jasper tu próximo ejemplo no puede estar tan mal o si-escuche un pequeño gruñido y yo comencé a reír-

-Pues cuando tu y Rose…-golpeo un árbol y le cayeron los huevos de un nido-

-Vamos dilo Jasper-comencé a reír-

-cuando y tu Rose tiene sexo siempre pones en empeño en lo que haces ¿no es así?-gruño-

-sabia que algún día lo reconocerías-golpeando su hombro-soy un Ahínco en potencia-mostrándole mis bíceps-

-Como digas-poniendo los ojos en blanco-bueno Emmett no tienes otra cosa que hacer-

-Tienes razón Jasper iré a buscar a Edward-le guiñe un ojo-

-Emmett-me llamo Jasper quitándose los restos de los huevos que había en su pelo-¿Como llegaste a una conferencia?-

-Bueno…-juntando mis dedos índices-entre por equivocación yo lo que buscaba era un sex shop-lo mire ceñudo- y que hacías tu aquí, ¿Nome digas que hablando de nuevo con ardillas?-comencé a reír-

-No seas idiota solo mandaba un poco de lujuria a casa de Bella-

-Pobre Eddy se pondrá como loco y tratara de patear tu culo Emo-Jasper me golpeo en la cabeza- además ya no será necesario que pongas Bella en celo-le enseñe una bolsa que llevaba-

-Que es eso-dijo Jasper poniendo atención a la bolsa a las letras de la sex shop-

-Como no quiero que Eddy sea el delincuente de la familia le prometí una muñeca inflable, así que saque de su habitación una foto de Bella para que le hicieran una muñeca personalizada y pueda descargarse-

Jasper comenzó a reír como idiota, nos fuimos a casa y a Jasper se le ocurrió ponerle lencería de mi Rose a la muñeca después de que la infle y la pusimos sobre su cama, fuimos a la sala y Jasper y yo comenzamos a pensar en gatitos cuando Edward apareció en casa con Bella de la mano.

-Ya telo dije Bella podría lastimarte-Edward le susurraba-

-No es verdad, solo dilo di que no me deseas-bufo y comenzó a subir las escaleras-

Alice apareció en la sala con una sonrisa en el rostro-será mejor que se marchen ahora antes de que Edward les arranque la cabeza-

-¡EMMETT! TE VOY ARRANCAR ESO QUE DICES ES TU CABEZA-escuche los gritos de Edward desde su habitación-

-¡EMMETT DONDE ESTA MI TANGA DE LEOPARDO- OH! No mi Rose me pondría en celibato si se enteraba lo que hice con ella-

**JASPER POV**

Emmett salio huyendo de la casa mientras Edward bajaba con una muñeca con la replica del rostro de Bella solo que su boca estaba un tanto sugestiva, comencé a reír. Rose venia detrás de Edward con una cara que me dio miedo.

-Que haces con mi tanga pervertido-Rose miraba con horror la muñeca que Edward llevaba en brazos-

-Voy a encontrar a Emmett y lo voy a castrar por hacer esto-señalo a la muñeca-

-No te preocupes eso no será necesario por que no me podrá tocar en un largo tiempo-arrancándole la tanga a la muñeca-

Los dos subieron gritando amenazas a Emmett que sabia que los estaba escuchando, me gire y vi a Alice chocando su mano con la mía.

-OH! Jasper esto ha sido mejor que mi visión-me beso-gracias-

-Para servirle señorita-

* * *

**MIL GRACIAS A CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMARON LAMOLESTIA DE LEER ESTE FIC QUE PARA UNAS CUANTAS ES TONTO PERO ME DA IGUAL...**

**A LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEDW AQUI LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO NO TARDAR TANTO EN ESCRIBIR DE NUEVO Y A LOS QUE AGREGARON A ESTE FIC A SUS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS ESPERO MAS COMENTARIOS...**

**ALMA DE PATTINSON (:**


End file.
